Big Ben
by ttalgibit
Summary: It's just a fight- stupid fight, stupid couple. "You are more stupid than the Big Ben." (*) EXO, Krisyeol, Yaoi, AU, One-shot, Songfic, Requested.


**Big Ben**

Pairing: Krisyeol.

Genre: Fail romance, fail humor.

A/N: Hello I'm back! Special for **Amusuk** :D (Sorry it takes a long time ._.V) This is a songfic, based on a nice song by Jay Chou – Big Ben. Listen to his song, easy and funny, very enjoyable.  
p.s. FYI, English isn't my first language, so please don't be stressed out, and please correct me if there are some mistakes, I'll really appreciate it :) Please enjoy and mind to RnR? Thank you *bows*

* * *

.

.

.

It was 2 a.m. and Chanyeol was shouting like a mad man. Kris looked down at the coffee table, tried his best not to yawn. Chanyeol has been shouting since evening and all Kris wanted to do was sleep. Kris didn't say anything, he could say the ear-buds he prepared earlier were really working. He took a sip of his coffee, even the caffeine couldn't take away his sleepiness. He could no longer hear Chanyeol's voice, only the clock sound; tick.. tick..

tick…

…

"WU YIFAN!" Chanyeol yelled in front of his face.

"W-what?" Kris nearly jumped from his chair.

"Are you sleeping?" Chanyeol glared at Kris for a moment and he sighed, "forget it, you probably didn't listen to me at all, like always."

"Ye- I mean no, of course not," Kris gulped, "I heard what you said."

"Oh, then why there is drool on your face?"

Kris brought one of his hand to his face, "huh? where?"

Chanyeol gave him a knowing smile, "See? I know you did sleep."

"I'm sorry," Kris mumbled out.

"You know Kris? I think I know why your nickname is Ben Ben," Chanyeol massaged his temple, "you remind us of the Big Ben, not because of your height but because you are stupid."

Kris stared at him_, okay it's true that the middle character for Big Ben in Chinese means stupid, and so does his nickname, Ben Ben—_

"No, I take back what I said. You are not just stupid, you are very stupid," Chanyeol said again, "so you are more stupid than the Big Ben."

Kris narrowed his eyes, "How can I be compared to it?"

"Simple, because you're stupid," Chanyeol flicked his fingers, "now pack your things and leave me alone."

Kris pulled his suitcase he had under the coffee table, "actually, I had already packed out."

Needless to say, Chanyeol really kicked him out of their house a moment later, closed the door shut even before Kris could get up. Kris got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes, "at least you can let me finish my cup of coffee."

.

Kris was standing in a cinema with popcorn in hand and his mobile phone in his another hand. He answered his phone on the first ring, "hel-"

"Kris, tell me where is my DVD?" it's Chanyeol.

"Uh.. I have it with me," Kris had been expecting his call, "do you want it back? It's a good thing that I'm not busy right now, you can meet me-"

"Forget it," then Chanyeol hung up.

_SHIT._

Kris took out two tickets from his pocket and walked to the counter, "excuse me, may I refund these?"

The cinema worker shook his head, "we're very sorry."

"Oh, I see," Kris sighed, receiving a pity look from the cinema worker.

Kris wasted his next two hours watching super-sappy-and-cheesy-romantic-movie, alone, with his popcorn beside him.

.

Chanyeol sat on his bed, it was so lonely without Kris and his stupid eyebrows. That stupid guy took his DVD with him, _how could he?_

_Forget it, let's not watch DVD, Kris is probably laughing right now. _Chanyeol thought.

He pulled out one of the drawers near his bed and took out their photographs.

_Stupid eyebrows, stupid Kris, stupid handsome face- Arrgghhh…_

Chanyeol snatched a permanent marker and drew on Kris' face, "ha, now it's better."

He cut the photograph and attached it to his wall, he nodded, admiring his masterpiece, before ran to the storage room to get his basketball.

Chanyeol was going to use Kris' photograph as target- he laughed evilly as the basketball hit Kris' face.

.

It was 2 a.m. and Kris was banging on their front door with his suitcase laid not far from him. Chanyeol opened the door, still in his pajamas.

Chanyeol yawned, "what the hell-"

"I will forgive you," Kris started, "but listen to me first."

"Kris-"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't miss you," Kris interrupted, "I have never loved you, how would I miss you?"

"Wu Yifan-"

"What is wrong with you? Okay I admit that my mind is unclear sometimes, but you are unreasonable-"

"Ben Ben-"

Kris paid him no mind, "in fact I still love you. In fact I miss you, so much."

"KRIS, WU YIFAN, BEN BEN.. UGH- WHATEVER! IT'S 2 A.M. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! NOW GET IN BEFORE I CLOSE THE DOOR IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE!"

Kris pulled his suitcase in with him.

"Chanyeol," Kris called out.

"Hmm.." Chanyeol groaned on his bed.

"Park Chanyeol!" Kris called out again, louder this time.

Chanyeol pulled out his ear-buds, "shut up or I'll kick you out again, and this time I won't take you back."

Kris widened his eyes, "all this time you were wearing those freaking ear-buds?"

"I learned this from you,"

They exchanged glances.

Chanyeol shrugged before closed his eyes, "We'd better sleep."

"Yeah," Kris agreed.

Silence.

"Yeol?" Kris whispered.

No answer.

"I love you," Kris kissed Chanyeol's forehead, "and goodnight."

Kris pulled the blanket over them and went to sleep with a smile.

No one knows- not even Kris, that Chanyeol wasn't sleeping, and he had a big grin on his face for the rest of the night after he whispered, "me too."

* * *

.

.

.

**-fin-**

A/N: It's done, thank you for reading *bows*  
yes, it's short, I'm sorry T_T  
have a nice day :D


End file.
